What's right in front of your eyes
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Max changed Alvin's whole life. And even his feelings. Alvin has a crush on Max. Max has a crush on Alvin. Neither of them see that their feelings are reciprocated. Will they be able to see what's right in front of their eyes? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in the fandom. But I plan to do a lot more, because there is clearly a lack of Max & Shred fanfics.**

 **I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out. I always like constructive criticism.**

 **What's right in front of your eyes**

Alvin Ackerman was the kind of guy, who fancied structure, peace and routine in his life. He had only one friend: Howie. All the people in his school didn't like him and ignored him, because he was a nerd and terrible when it came to sports. And then came Max into his life. He was the complete opposite of Alvin: athletic, popular, joking and not a genius. Max changed everything. He brought adventure into Alvin's life, he gave him a new name. And as time passed Max caused some new feelings in Alvin- or Shred as Max called him. At some point Shred was even convinced that it was love.

"Don't be silly! You are fourteen. You can't be in love! ", he muttered to himself.

He could accept that he was gay. Being gay was a normal thing, after all. But having a crush, or worse, on his roommate and completely straight bro? That was unthinkable! After a few weeks of getting flustered whenever Max hugged him or threw an arm around his shoulder, after weeks of feeling awkward being in the same room with Max, Shred decided to talk to someone. But he didn't know, who would give him the best advice. Talking to Max was not possible for obvious reasons. And Howie, even though she was smart and a great friend, knew about feelings and relationships probably as much as Shred did. He briefly considered talking to Mr. P, but he was a computer! That left his parents or his sister. After he thought about it, Shred knew what to do and a few minutes later he was standing in front of his sister's room.

"Abby can I talk to you for a moment? "

* * *

Max huffed annoyed when he fell again. He brushed the snow off and sighed. During the last few weeks he noticed how his bro became more and more distant towards him. And he didn't like that. Max feared that Shred didn't want to be his friend anymore. This made Max feel insecure. Shred was after all the first person, who wanted to be his friend, because of his personality and not because of his fame. Max didn't want to lose this friendship.

' _And it's not like you would be able to resist his brown puppy eyes. '_ , Max thought.

He sighed again and decided that he fell enough for one day. Usually snowboarding helped him to clear his head, but today he felt too sad for that. A few minutes later, he was trudging through his new home wanting to have a hot shower and a tasty snack, before he would curl up in bed. He almost bumped into Shred, who came out of Abby's room.

"Bro are you okay? "

His head shot up.

"What? Uhm... Yes! Sure. I am fine. "

Shred looked more closely at his friend.

"What about you? You seem to be sad. "

"I'm okay. I just need a shower and something to eat. "

Shred smiled softly.

"Okay. Go ahead. I'll make you something, while you're showering. "

Max beamed at him and the other boy's heart fluttered.

"Thanks, dude. You are a great bro. "

While Shred went downstairs and prepared a huge pile of bacon sandwiches (he knew how big Max's appetite was), he thought about his conversation with Abby.

 _Flashback_

 _"Abby can I talk to you for a moment? "_

 _"Sure. Come in, Alvin. "_

 _He sat down on her bed next to her._

 _"What's wrong? You seem to be bothered by something..."_

 _"Can I ask you something? "_

 _She nodded._

 _"Would it bother you if I am gay? "_

 _Shred avoided to look at his sister fearing rejection. He was startled when she hugged him._

 _"Of course not. I don't care if you like guys or girls. But how do you know? "_

 _Shred blushed and didn't look at his sister. She squealed:_

 _"OMG! You have a crush! "_

 _He blushed harder and mumbled:_

 _"I didn't say that. "_

 _"But you do! This is so exciting! Who is lucky guy? "_

 _The boy mumbled something._

 _"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that? "_

 _"Max. ", he repeated quietly._

 _Abby was stunned and didn't know what to say._

 _" I mean how can I like him? He is so different from me! Besides he is straight as an arrow! "_

 _Now that the barrier was broken, Shred couldn't stop talking. After he let all of his suppressed emotions out, Abby hugged him again._

 _"Don't worry so much. You are far more important for Max than you think. "_

 _He looked hopefully at her._

 _"Do you think he feels the same way? "_

 _She shook her head._

 _"I dont know. What I know is that he cares about you. I don't know in what way though. "_

 _"How do I get to know if he likes me back? "_

 _His sister sighed._

 _"That is the dilemma everyone has to go through. But in your case, I think you should get to know his opinion about same-sex relationships first. "_

 _"How do I do that? "_

 _" You could bring it up in a conversation, like: Did you know they legalized same-sex marriage in another country? Alvin, you are a smart boy. I trust that you'll be able to do this. "_

 _Flashback End_

Shred just finished the last sandwich as Max came in. And Shred's heart stopped. Max looked as good as usual, but what caught his attention was Max's still wet hair. It was lying more flatly on his head and it shone, illuminated by the kitchen lights.

"You okay, bro? "

The genius realized that he was staring.

"Uh? Yeah, I'm fine. "

Max spotted the food.

"Awesome bro! You are the best! "

He grabbed the plate and moved towards the table. Shred looked after him, thinking:

 _'How am I supposed to bring the topic of homosexuality up? And what will I do when I don't like his answer? '_

~Time Skip~

But he didn't need to worry. A few days later the two best friends went to the mall. Max wanted to look at some new snowboarding gear, while Shred needed some test tubes for his laboratory. Then they made a stop at the food court and sat down on one of the tables. On the table next to theirs sat a couple, two guys. They were obviously flirting, kissing and hugging, even feeding each other. They were a cute couple. At least that's what Shred thought.

"Does it bother you? You know, when two guys are together? Do you have something against it? "

Max looked with open confusion at his bro.

"No. Why should I? "

"I don't know. Some people do. "

"Not me. "

With that he simply continued to eat. After the food was gone, Max went to use the restroom. Shred shuddered at the thought of using a public restroom. While he was alone the two guys from the other table went to Shred. They were only a few years older, 17 or 18 years old.

"Hey. "

"Uh, h-hi? "

" I'm Dave. ", the blonde guy said.

" And I'm Kyle. ", his boyfriend added.

" Uh, h-hi? "

They laughed.

"Don't be nervous. We don't bite. ", Dave said.

" Not always. "

Kyle winked at Shred, who blushed.

"So we noticed that you seem to be new to this whole _'liking a guy'_ thing, so we thought we should talk to you. "

Shred frowned.

"What do you mean? "

"We saw how you looked at your friend. "

Shred blushed.

"I- I don't... We..."

They chuckled.

"Don't try to hide it. Even a blind man could see it. "

"S-See w-what? "

"That you are in love with your friend. "

"Uh... I..."

Kyle grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a cell phone number.

"Call us if you need advice. "

"There he is. " Dave pointed out.

Kyle touched my shoulders and whispered:

"Just pay attention to the way he looks at you. "

They left.

"What did they want? ", Max asked curiously.

" I'm not quite sure. "

"Did they flirt with you? "

He sounded scandalized. Shred glared at him.

"There are people, who are attracted to me! "

" I know, bro. I know..."

~Time Skip~

A few hours later they were sitting at the dining table and had dinner with their family. Abby was partly amused and partly annoyed. Every now and then Max would look up from his plate and at his best friend. He would stare longingly for a few moments, before he sighed and continued to eat. A little bit later Alvin would do the same.

 _'It's unbelievable how oblivious they are. How can they not see what's right in front of their eyes? '_ , Abby thought.

She decided that she would help her little brother.

 _'I don't want to meddle with his love life, but a few subtle nudges won't harm them. '_

~Time Skip~

"Hey Max! Could you go upstairs and get my books? "

Max looked confused at Abby, but then he shrugged and nodded. Abby grinned. She may or may not have snuck into the bathroom, while her brother showered and stole his clothes. And she may or may not know that everyone of Alvin's showers took the same time, which meant he would be finished by now and had to go only with a towel into his room. It wasn't very subtle, but Abby knew how the minds of teenage boys worked. She could hear a squeal from upstairs and a door that was closed loudly. A few moments later a flustered Max came into the room, his arms filled with her books.

"Thanks. What happened? ", she asked innocently.

" Oh-uh Alvin came out of the bathroom. "

"And? "

"And he wore less clothes than I expected. "

She nodded understandingly. Then she took a closer look at him.

"Your face is red and you look like you are hot. Are you ill? "

"W-what? N-No, I'm fine. "

"If you say so..."

~Time Skip~

On the next weekend, Abby grabbed Alvin and Max and they went to the mall again. Abby was walking behind the two boys as Max told his friend about this new videogame he wanted. Max looked really excited and Abby could see that her brother enjoyed that he had the undivided attention of his crush. But that would change soon. Because someone (no need to use names) posted on a fan website that Max Asher would be in that particular mall. And soon the first fangirls spotted Max and he was ambushed by a whole pack of fans. Of course he didn't want to disappoint them and so he talked to them, made photos and all the girls hung on his every word. Alvin tried to get his best friend's attention a few times, but he was brushed aside by one of the girls every time. And so he huffed angrily and hurried off. Abby went after him and Max noticed immediately too. After a few minutes he fought all the girls (and a few boys) off and ran after his best friend.

"Are you okay, bro? "

"I'm fine. ", Shred fumed.

" Look Shred, I didn't like that this happened too, but I couldn't just ignore them! I mean..."

"I'm fine Max!", the genius snapped.

Max looked hurt as his friend didn't pay attention to him. Instead he focused on the clothes in the shelves in front of him. The snowboarder sighed and went over to Abby.

"What's wrong with Alvin? I mean this happened before and he never had a problem with it! "

"Can't you think of an obvious reason for his demeanour? "

Max shook his head confused. Abby snorted and mumbled something that sounded like:

"Boys..."

She looked at Max.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. "

~Time Skip~

Alvin knocked at his sisters door with a sense of déjà vu.

"Alvin, what's up?"

"I don't think I can bear it anymore. This whole thing with feelings and crushes and butterflies is just too much. "

He was hugged by his sister.

"It's normal that you feel this way. This is your first crush and from what I see a rather intense one. "

"What should I do? "

"About your crush? Well, after some time it will go away on its own. "

"I don't want to wait! "

"Well then go out on dates with someone else. Spend more time with Howie. Tell your crush your feelings. "

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I can't do that! "

"You could. If your feelings are reciprocated then it is good. And if not then you'll know for sure and you will be able to move on. "

The genius sighed.

"Just think about it. "

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll think about it. "

When Alvin stepped into his room he saw Max sitting on his bed looking as if he was feeling down.

"What's wrong? "

"Do you trust me? "

"Yes. Why?"

"Then why didn't you tell me that you have a crush? I thought we are bros! Bros are sharing this kind of things!"

Alvin didn't know what to say, but after a few moments Max realised something:

"You have a crush on a boy! That's the reason you asked me about my opinion on gays! "

"I-I don't... I'm not... I mean I-"

Max hugged Alvin, whose heart stopped beating for a moment.

"I don't care, bro. It's cool with me that you like guys. You can talk to me about these things. You are still the same Shred. "

The genius smiled.

"Thanks. "

Max smiled back, but something still seemed off with him. To Alvin, it seemed like his friend was disappointed by something. But he didn't dare to ask.

~Time Skip~

Over the next few weeks Alvin decided to come out to the rest of his family too. His parents reacted the same way Max did: They assured him that they would love and support him no matter what. Howie's reaction was... Interesting. At first she stared at Alvin with wide eyes and then she squealed loudly, which made Alvin flinch.

"OMG this is so exciting! I have my own gay best friend! "

Needless to say, Alvin was shocked and speechless. And when he told her about his crush, she nearly fainted because of her joy.

"You two would be so adorable! "

~Time Skip ~

A few weeks later Abby was about to explode.

"I can't believe how thick they are! I mean I did everything to make them see what's right in front of their eyes! I mean I made Max walk into a room, while Alvin has no shirt on. I made Alvin jealous with some of Max's fans! I made them spend more and more time in small spaces with each other! I don't know why it's not working! "

Abby paced back and forth in her room venting to Howie.

"I think all those things helped, but they are boys. And a lot of boys are stupid when it comes to feelings. "

"What do you suggest then? "

"We need to put them into a situation where they can't deny or ignore their feelings. "

"How do we do that?"

"Firstly, we need the one of them, who would do the first step more likely than the other. "

They looked at each other and said simultaneously:

"Max. "

"Good. Now what's the plan? "

~Time Skip~

A few days later Howie did something unusual: she came through the front door. And she was not alone. She brought the best friend of her sister with her. He was 16 years old, really attractive and most importanly an actor. What nobody knew of course, except for Howie and Abby, who opened the door. She grinned at the visitors. Then she turned around and yelled:

"ALVIN! YOU HAVE A VISITOR! "

She led the visitors into the living room, while her brother and Max came downstairs.

"Oh, Alvin there you are. I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is James. "

"Uh, hi. "

"Hey, Alvin right? "

He nodded.

"Howie told me so many good things about you. "

The actor grabbed Alvin's arm and they went into the kitchen. Alvin looked confused and nervous, while the other boy looked really interested into Alvin.

"What's going on here? ", Max asked confused.

The girls shrugged.

" Matchmaking. "

"What do you mean? "

"We thought that Alvin should meet some nice guys. And the best friend of Howie's sister is conveniently gay, too. "

"And so I told James a bit about Alvin and he wanted to meet him. "

The girl looked dreamily at the James.

"Alvin is lucky. James is so good looking. "

"Do you really think Alvin will appreciate it? He doesn't seem to be too interested in relationships if you ask me. "

"Oh, I don't know. They seem to like each other. ", Abby said lightly.

And she was right, Max decided. Alvin looked more relaxed, smiled and talked as enthusiastically with James as he did with him.

" Hey Shred! Wanna play videogames? "

Alvin shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead. "

But Max didn't do such a thing. He flopped down onto the couch and glared pouting at the two guys. He even growled quietly,when James kissed Alvin's cheek. The genius blushed.

When James left, he was brought to the door by Alvin.

"I hope we can meet again. ", James said.

But then Max appeared behind Alvin and growled at James:

" Surely not. "

Then he slammed the door into James's face.

"Max! You can't be so rude! He's a nice guy!"

"I don't care!"

"What's gotten into you? "

Max sighed and rubbed with a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I didn't like seeing you with him. "

"Why? What's wrong with him? "

"Nothing. It's just... I... I-I... You. "

Max struggled to find the right words, but he didn't find them. And so he gave up. Instead of talking, he leaned forward and kissed his friend softly. The genius didn't respond for a few seconds, because he was frozen with shock. But then he kissed tentatively back. At first he felt clumsily and insecure. It's not like that he had much experience with kissing. But he quickly gained more confidence. As they kissed gently, they didn't hear the cheering and cooing of Abby and Howie. After a minute or two they broke apart. Max grinned goofily and Alvin grinned back, pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

"I've liked you for some time now. ", Max said.

The genius smiled softly.

"Same here. Why did we take so long to figure it out? "

Abby's quiet snort was heard.

"Dunno. Sometimes we don't see what's right in front of our eyes. "

 **What do you think? I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I decided to make this a three-chaptered story.**

 **What's right in front of your eyes: Chapter 2**

"Hey, Shred? "

Max Asher lay on his bed, reading a sports magazine and occasionally watching his boyfriend doing his homework.

After they kissed for the first time, the two boys had a long talk about their relationship and they decided that they wanted to make it official. That was two weeks ago. And both noticed things about the other that they really liked and not noticed before: Max was really affectionate with Alvin before, but since they were together this intensified. And Alvin couldn't help, but love the constant cuddling and kissing, even though he didn't show it. They didn't make their relationship public yet, but Max still found ways to touch Alvin in public. Max was enamoured with Alvin's shyness. When they were kissing or cuddling, Alvin always blushed and sometimes he was even squirming. Max knew Alvin was a bit nervous, because he never had a relationship before. But Max couldn't help himself. His boyfriend was just too cute.

Alvin hummed in response to his boyfriend.

"Let's go on a date. ", Max continued.

His boyfriend looked shocked at him.

"Uh, what? "

It's not like he was against that idea, but he was nervous. He had absolutely no idea what to do on a date.

"A date. I was thinking that we could go watch a movie and then maybe grab some food. "

"S-Sounds great. "

Max beamed.

"How about tonight? "

"T-Tonight? "

"Of course. It's a Friday anyway. "

"Uh, y-yes. O-Okay. "

The snowboarder jumped up, kissed his boyfriend quickly and skipped happily out of the room. Alvin sat there for a few minutes, blinking dumbfounded and asking himself what just happened. When his mind finally caught up with the situation, he raced out of the door and into his sister's room.

"I need your help! I agreed on a date with Max! "

"That's great, Alvin! "

"No, it's not! I don't know anything about dates! I mean how do I act? What do I say? What will I wear? Oh god, what will I wear? "

Abby chuckled.

"You are almost as bad as I was before my first date. "

She got up and led her brother back into his room.

"Don't worry so much. This is Max we are talking about. He wouldn't want you to act differently than normal. Just be yourself. And I am sure we will find something for you to wear. "

She opened his wardrobe and sighed inwardly. She always tried to persuade him to buy new clothes, because lab coats and sweater vests are not really fashionable. As she looked through his clothes, Abby explained:

"It is always good to wear something that compliments your eyes. Since you have brown eyes, blue looks really good on you. "

~Time Skip~

A few hours later Alvin sat in his room and waited nervously for Max's return. Abby made him wear a simple white shirt with a navy blue sweater vest over it. He also wore black shoes and brownish pants. Alvin didn't need to wait long, though. Soon Max came in. He smiled at Alvin and asked:

"Ready? "

Alvin nodded feeling more relaxed now. Max didn't wear fancy clothes or anything. In fact he looked almost like always: normal jeans, plaid shirt and a beanie on top of his head. He sent out chilling vibes and Alvin was glad about that. When he stood up, Max's eyes widened for a short moment.

"You look good, Shred. "

The genius blushed. They went downstairs and into Abby's car. She drove them to the cinema.

"Remember, I'll pick you up at 10 pm. "

The boys nodded and went inside the cinema. They bickered good-naturally for a minute about the film they wanted to watch, before they decided on a comedy. After they bought snacks, they sat down in their seats and talked quietly with each other, while they waited for the film to start. During the film, Max put his arm around Alvin's shoulders and Alvin leaned into his boyfriend feeling content with cuddling into the warmth.

Once the film was over, they walked down the street discussing the film, until they reached a small Italian restaurant. The two boys shared a family pizza with each other as they had some light conversation, because neither of them wanted to spoil the night with heavy topics. After the dinner they walked hand in hand to a small park.

"The evening was great. "; Alvin said.

"It was. You know, I am actually supposed to walk you home and kiss you on the door step of your place on the first date. "

Alvin chuckled.

"But we are living together, so..."

Max leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alvin's, while wrapping his arms around the other boy. The genius felt completely at ease at the moment, something that is rare for the smart boy. After a few minutes they broke apart and looked at each other with shining eyes.

"I'm really glad that we met. ", Alvin whispered.

Max smiled.

"You're too sweet. "

~Time Skip~

The next few months were great for both of them. The two boys got even closer than before and they got to see things about each other they haven't seen before. They were still not open about their relationship, but both preferred it this way. But of course they also went through hard times and soon they had their first fight:

Alvin walked down a hallway on his way to his next class. But then his way was blocked by a whole bunch of people, who were standing around something and staring at it. Annoyed Alvin fought his way through the mass of people. But he didn't expect what he saw in the middle of the hallway: All the people were staring at his boyfriend. Or more precisely at his boyfriend and the blonde girl all over him. Alvin knew who she was immediately: Megan Neil, the most famous teenage model at the moment. He scowled. Of course, Alvin knew that Max would never hurt him and he trusted his boyfriend, but he still didn't like it how she was clinging to his boyfriend. Soon Max noticed him. He beamed and waved at his boyfriend, who waved back, but Max noticed almost immediately that something was wrong. He pried the girl off him and hurried to Alvin. Together they went into an unused classroom.

"What's wrong Shred? "

"Why was she all over you? "

Alvin sounded more jealous and angry than he intended.

"We are making some kind of advertisement together and she decided to meet me here. I tried to put some distance between me and her, but she was persistent. "

Alvin smiled at his boyfriend's scandalized voice.

"It's fine. I am not mad. I was just a bit insecure, I guess. "

"There is nothing you need to be insecure of. "

Alvin nodded and Max gave him a short kiss, not wanting to risk more. As they walked to their next class and Max talked excitedly about that advertisement, Alvin smiled fondly and soon the blonde girl was out of his mind.

~Time Skip~

A few days later, Alvin came home later than usual from school, because he needed to prepare a few things for the coming science fair. Exhausted, because he had to deal with Wendy Chong the whole time, he trudged up into his room. When he opened the door of his room, he froze. Max and Megan Neil were in the room, kissing. After a few shocked moments of nothing, Alvin gasped hurt. The two broke apart and Max's eyes widened.

"Shred..."

But the genius didn't listen. Instead he slammed the door shut and hurried into his sister's room, while his vision slowly became blurry. Abby looked shocked at him.

"Alvin! What's wrong? "

"M-Max...M-Megan...K-Kiss..."

Alvin could only get out theses three words. But Abby understood. And the usually calm and friendly teenager went into Mama Bear mode.

"I'll be back in a moment. ", she murmured and went out.

Immediately, she entered her brother's room, where Max and the blonde model were glaring at each other.

"Hey Blondie! Get out of my house or I'll call the cops! "

The model looked arrogantly at her.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, not if you can't even wear decent clothes. "

Abby growled. She surged forward and grabbed a fistful of that girl's shirt and dragged her out of the room, while she barked at Max:

"Stay there or you are the next! "

Max gulped and nodded. After Abby threw the model out, she stormed back to Max. Abby started to shout at him how stupid he was to hurt Alvin and that he should feel ashamed. And maybe she threw a few, carefully selected swearwords at him. As she made a small pause to take a breath, Max whispered:

"She kissed me. "

Abby faltered.

"What do you mean? "

"She kissed me! I tried to push her off, but she was too strong. And then when I pushed her off, she came at me again. Alvin came into the room at the wrong time. "

Abby sighed and her face softened a bit, but she didn't drop her glare.

"I'll console my brother and maybe I can convince him to talk to you-"

"Thank you so much! "

She glared at him.

"However, if I discover that you are lying or if you hurt him again, you have a big problem with me! "

She didn't wait for an answer. In a flash she was in her room again and hugged her brother tightly. After a few minutes, Alvin calmed down a bit.

"Alvin? Can I give you an advice? "

He nodded, wiping his eyes, while Abby bit her lip hesitantly. She was sure that Max was honest and that he was genuinely sorry, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to take the risk. Finally, she said:

"I think you should talk to Max. "

He looked shocked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT? Are you serious? Why? It won't change the fact that he kissed someone else! "

"Because you deserve at least an apology. Even if it doesn't change anything. "

Alvin sighed and mumbled:

"I'm scared. "

"Scared of what? "

"What he will tell me. His reasons for kissing here. "

"Trust me. Not knowing is always worse. "

The young genius sighed again.

"I guess I will talk to him. "

He took a deep breath and went towards his room. But as he was standing in front of the closed door, he didn't feel brave enough.

"Come on. You can do it. ", Alvin muttered to himself.

He opened the door. Max was sitting on Alvin's bed looking at his lap and Alvin noticed the wounded puppy look he had. Then Max noticed Alvin standing in the door.

"Shred! Oh my god, I am so sorry. I know you think I kissed her. But she kissed me. I swear I don't want anything from her. I only care about you. But I couldn't fight her off and-"

"YOU KISSED HER BACK! I SAW HOW YOU KISSED HER BACK! ", Alvin yelled.

Max sighed.

"Alvin, why should I do that when I have you? I don't care about her. I swear. "

"I don't know if I can believe you... "

Max sagged down.

"That's okay. I understand. ", he mumbled.

He went towards the door.

"What are you doing? ", Alvin asked.

"You can have the room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. "

The genius looked shocked as Max went out, shoulders hunched. Alvin let himself fall onto his bed thinking.

 _'He sounded so sincere...I can't imagine why he would lie. But I saw what I saw...'_

Alvin groaned and buried his face in one of his pillows, not knowing what to think. After some time the window opened and Howie climbed in.

"Hey Alvin. "

He only responded with a groan.

"What's wrong? "

Alvin sat up and told her of his problem with Max. After he finished, she was silent for a few minutes, until she said:

"Did you know that the human brain processes only ten percent of all the things the eyes see? "

Howie knew Alvin would need time to think in peace and so she climbed back out of the window, feeling worried.

~Time Skip~

Alvin didn't leave his room for the rest of the day. Instead he curled up into a ball on his bed, trying to distract himself with a book. It didn't work really well. When he gave up it was already past ten p.m. He got changed and dressed into his pyjamas as his eyes fell onto Max's deserted bed. The genius sighed quietly. He thought of all the things Abby, Max and Howie said and he made a decision: going into the living room. He tiptoed through the house, until he stood in front of the couch. Max blinked confused at him.

"Shred, what are you doing? "

Wordlessly, Alvin grabbed his hand. He dragged his boyfriend up and into his room, where they sat down on Alvin's bed.

"I'm sorry for not believing you and for overreacting. ", Alvin said after a few minutes.

"No, it is okay. I believe you. I mean I would have probably reacted the same way... I am really sorry for letting her kiss me. "

The genius nodded.

"I know and I believe you. "

Max's face lit up.

"I am so glad. "

He frowned when Alvin slipped under the covers and pulled Max with him.

"W-What are you doing? "

"I just want to cuddle. "

Max beamed and quickly sneaked under the covers too. Alvin wrapped his arms around the snowboarder's waist and buried his face in Max's neck. In this position they soon fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

During the next few days things were a bit strained between the two guys, but soon they were completely happy again. That is until Max's next tournament came up. For this tournament, Max would need to drive to Canada for two weeks. And neither Max nor Alvin was happy about this separation, especially since their six month anniversary would be in this time. Both dreaded the day, Max would have to leave. When the day finally came, neither of them was prepared. They stayed up the whole night, cuddling, kissing and talking softly. Max had to leave right after the breakfast, which meant they had barely time for each other that morning, because the other members of the Ackerman family wanted to say goodbye, too, of course.

But when Max was standing with his bags at the door, saying his final goodbyes, Alvin couldn't help himself to hug his boyfriend really tightly and he didn't let go for several minutes. When they broke apart, Alvin whispered:

"I'll miss you. "

"I'll miss you too."

The driver of his shuttle was getting impatient, so Max went to the car with a heavy heart. When he reached the car, he turned around and waved for a last time, before he climbed into the car, which started immediately. Alvin was following the car with his eyes until it was too far away to see, wishing he could follow his boyfriend.

 **I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Alvin, stop! You are driving me insane! "

The young genius blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Abby. "

Today was the day. Today Max would come back from Canada and Alvin felt so excited and eager about seeing his boyfriend again.

"Are you excited? "

Alvin beamed.

"Very excited. "

"I bet Max is too. "

When they heard their parent's car stop in front of the house, Alvin was practically bouncing on his chair. Then the door opened. Alvin's parents came in first. And then there he was: his cheeks were flushed, he was smiling widely and he held his duffel bag. Alvin bolted out of his chair and ran through the room to the door. His arms sneaked around his boyfriend's waist and his lips were pressing against Max's. Their kiss was passionate, but not hurried. Both boys wanted to enjoy the other presence as long as possible. But only after a few moments they were interrupted by shocked gasps. The two guys broke apart and looked horrified at Alvin's parents, who stared shocked back at him.

"Uhm..." Alvin began.

His parents looked expectantly at him.

"Uhm..."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad: Max and Alvin are together. "

The two adults looked back at the two boys. Max nodded.

"Yeah, what she said. "

"How? When? Why? What? "

"I think what your father and I want to know is when and how this happened and why you didn't tell us. "

The adults led the two boyfriends to the couch were they all sat down.

"Okay, boys, talk. "

And so they told them how they got together and about their big fight.

"And how long... "

"6 months and a few days. "

"You mean your anniversary was during the last two weeks? "

Max and Alvin nodded.

"Is that the reason you were so depressed? "

Alvin blushed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? "

"We-We were afraid you would send me away. To another family. Or into a different town. ", Max said.

Alvin's mom sighed.

"I understand why you would think that, but..."

"But we would never do that. ", Mr. Ackerman continued.

"We trust you guys not to do anything...Inappropriate when you share a room. "

Both guys blushed.

"N-No mum. I-We...It's not..."

Alvin's mom chuckled.

"I see. Now boys don't worry. You are not in trouble. "

She stood up.

"Now go upstairs. Spend some time together. "

Alvin smiled.

"Thanks mom. "

Max agreed.

"Yeah thanks..."

He was about to say more, but Alvin grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs into their room. Alvin spun around and threw his arms around his boyfriend again. They kissed and then Alvin buried his face in Max's neck and inhaled his scent.

"I missed you so much. "

"I missed you too. "

~Time Skip~

A few days later they settled back into a routine. And Alvin and Max were thinking about coming out to everybody else.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. "

"But Shred, your parents know. I told my parents. Abby and Howie know. Everyone who is important knows and supports us. "

"What about your career though? What if announcing our relationship will damage or even end your career. I don't want to let this happen. "

"Shred, I don't care. "

"But you love snowboarding!"

"Yes, I do. And I love it to go to tournaments and win them. But if it is necessary I am willing to stop participating in those tournaments. Besides...I love you more. "

Alvin's eyes grew wide.

"Y-You-You love me? "

Max nodded nervously.

"Y-Yeah? "

A huge smile spread over Alvin's face.

"I love you too! ", he explained.

They slammed into each other kissing and falling onto their bed.

~Time Skip~

When Max and Alvin were having breakfast the next morning, Alvin's eyes never left his bowl of cereal and he was blushing intensely. The day before after they told each other their feelings, they had a rather intimate moment of their relationship. They didn't go all the way, but there was heavy groping and grinding involved. Alvin was enjoying it and he wasn't ashamed or anything, but he didn't know how to act in a situation like this.

During the day, Alvin noticed that Max was really affectionate towards him, even more than usual and Alvin loved it, so he returned the affections whole-heartedly.

~Time Skip~

A few weeks later they finally made their relationship known to public. That means they were holding hands in school, kissing in school and basically being themselves in public. Surprisingly, most of the people were supportive or simply didn't care. There were of course a few homophobic idiots, but not enough to be bothered by it.

When the media got to know this, it was a bit differently. There were a lot of people who supported them and said that there should be more openly gay people in sports. But there were also a lot of people who said that Max wasn't a real sportsman and athlete just because of his sexuality. Both Max and Alvin and their family and friends decided that they wouldn't tell the media any details about their relationship. They wanted to keep their private life private.

~Time Skip~

A few weeks later, Alvin and Max were chilling in their room. Max was polishing his board, while Alvin tried a new invention he made. While they were spending time with each other, Alvin smiled to himself. A year ago, he wasn't able to be in a relationship with anybody, especially not with his bro. He always thought he wasn't suited for relationships. And even if he was, Alvin always assumed that he and Max are too different. But surprisingly he was wrong both times. Alvin felt extraordinarily comfortable and happy in their relationship. And he loved Max with his whole heart. Even though he knew that they would face hard times in their lives, Alvin couldn't wait for it. Because he was sure that Max was worth it.

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**

 **This is the last chapter to this story. But I will write more oneshots for this fandom.**


End file.
